fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Torock
This article was written by User:Zel'no'di do not edit without permission. Forms and Info Normal Form:Blonde with brown mixed aka dirty blonde because of a Saiyan Drug that made his hair dirty blonde. Super Saiyan:First achieved at the age of 5 years old after finding out his parents were killed.Blonde with two brown tips on spiked hair. Super Saiyan 2:More powerful that Super Saiyan 1.Blonde with two brown tips on spiked hair with Electric Ki Aura. Super Saiyan 3:Even more powerful than Super Saiyan 2.Long Blonde hair with brown tips at the bottom,also doesn't have eye-brows like all Super Saiyan 3 Saiyans with Electic Ki Aura. True Super Saiyan:Achieved after absorbing Terror's attack.This form is far more powerful than Super Saiyan 3:Blonde hair.Also has a large amount of Electric Ki Aura.The hair shortens in this form.Achieved when he absorbs enough energy from an enemy. Crimson Super Saiyan:First achieved after absorbing Goruto and Dylan's Family Alpha Galik Gun.This form goes even further into Torock's power.He has Crimson Red hair and is covered with Electric Ki Aura.His hair doesn't lengthen or shorten from True Super Saiyan.Can't be used without transforming into True Super Saiyan first. Super Death Saiyan:Achieved after absorbing negative energy.His power goes even farther than before.His hair turns black.He has no pupils.He has Red aura like his other forms with black Electric Ki Aura.Must be a Majin before gaining this form. Great Ape:Blonde with brown tips(One of the only Saiyans that can keep his own mind together during this state) History Torock came to Earth for one reason.To get away from a evil force known as Terror.Once Torock arrived he was greeted by powerful Saiyans,Goku and Vegeta.They went on to sparring in the mountainous plains.The first battle was won by Torock who didn't need to transform at all against Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 power.The second battle was inconclusive because of the arrival of a Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid named Terror who is Broly's more powerful brother.Torock can absorb enemy attacks and use them at a more powerful extent.Torock killed Terror with a new absorbed attack which he called the Crimson Hole Cannon.The attack traps the target in a black hole which Torock can control and can be fired mostly at the Sun.Torock has a wife named Kelta who he grew up with and trained with.Like all Saiyans,Torock stays in his youth or prime much longer.He appears to be 30 but his real age is the same as Vegeta's (50's-60's). Attacks *'Known Ultimate Attacks:'Crimson Reaper(Giant red energy sphere that explodes when the control detonates it),Crimson Omega(Only usable doing True Super Saiyan form),Crimson Ultima(Only usable in Crimson Saiyan form) *'Known Super Ki Attacks:'Crimson Quaker,Crimson Breaker.(less powerful version of the Crimson Reaper that can be controlled where to go by the user),Crimson Blades(Small Destructo-Disc like attacks) *'Known Absorbed Ki Attacks:'Crimson Kamehameha wave,Crimson Hole Cannon(Energy hole absorbed) *'Known Fusion Super Ki Attacks:'Crimson Kamehameha,Crimson Bomb,Reaper Bomb. Story Appearances *DBZ: Legacy of Torock *DBZ: Duel of the Ultimate Saiyans Relationships *Kelta-Wife *Tyrin-Son *Terror-Hated Rivals *Z-Fighters-Friends *Goruto-Rival and friend *Dylan Petterson-Niece of Rival and friend Category:Zel'no'di Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males